


It's the Little Big Things

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Chatting/Messaging, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Romance, celeb life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Follow Grant and Candice as they write their future, together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Candice have a little convo.

Even though it was The Flash's 4-month break, Grant and Candice have been talking nonstop. The cycle was repetitive, Grant would text 'hello' and Candice would reply. The conversation would turn into a full-fledged deep talk. This day was different, Candice had an idea.

C: "Hey Grant, it's been a while since I saw you in public, d'you wanna meet up?"  
G:"Uhm..sure. Where should we meet up? It has to be private because the paparazzi has stepped up their game. We don't want the fans to think the wrong thing.  
C: "Yeah totally..we don't want them to think we're dating.."  
G: "So where should we meet up?"  
C: "Maybe the waterfront where Barry and Iris had that one date?"  
G: "Sounds like a great idea. I've heard the water sparkles due to a unique angle of the sun."  
C: "G, did you just mock your character or was that natural?"  
G: "I have the greatest idea, we would dress in the same outfits that we wore on set that day."  
C: "Have I ever told you you're a genius?"  
G: "I have my ways, I'll see you there in an hour?"  
C: "Yeah, see you then."


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Candice meet at the waterfront, then head back to watch Netflix.

Candice arrives there first. She doesn't see Grant anywhere. She thought, "Maybe Grant is alike his character, after all, they're both always late."

Out of nowhere, she hears a familiar voice, he says, "I'm saying we should stop denying who we really are." Candice knows the line all too well, she continues saying, "Oh, well, yeah, if you put it that way."

Grant appears.

Candice walks up to him wrapping her arms around his neck, she finishes, "I agree. We can't pretend that none of this has happened." Instead of kissing they jist hug.

"I thought you'd see it that way," Grant adds. They both laugh.

This time instead of the phone going off due to the script, a nearby Vancouver church bell goes off announcing a marriage ceremony has just finished. Candice says, "Well, now that this 'date' hasn't been interrupted..what shall we do now?"

Grant replies, "I did buy some food, not the fanciest but..whatever."

He puts down some BBB. Candice laughs at this. "You know me all too well G," Candice says.

As they eat, Grant questions Candice about the news when filming should start up again. Candice replies, "I haven't heard much from Greg, but I'm guessing pretty soon."

Candice wonders why Grant seems to be so into character. He has been checking her out a lot lately. She decided to scare him saying, "See something you like?"

Grant stiffens when hearing this then relaxes. "No, you just look really beautiful. As always," he says.

Candice blushes. "Thanks, G, who knew you were quite the charmer," she says.

After they finish their meal, Grant suggests that they head over to his place. Candice agrees.

When Grant opens the door to his apartment, Jett and Nora jump at Candice, licking her all over her face. "Aww, I missed you guys too, but please not the makeup!" She laughs that one laugh that makes Grant weak in his knees.

"I was thinking we could watch Netflix. The new series '13 Reasons Why' is trending right about now."

"That's a great idea, should I get the popcorn ready?" She asks.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Grant replies.

Candice walks into the kitchen. Before she disappears, Grant sneaks one last look at her backside before caring to the TV.

A few minutes later, Grant hears struggling in the kitchen. He goes to investigate. What he sees may look embarrassing, but to him, it looked super cute. He crept up behind her grabbing her waist to gently move her aside. In his mind he thinks, "Now look who's blushing now." 

Grant reaches for the popcorn and hands it to her. "Thanks," she manages in a squeaky voice. Grant doesn't leave, just leans on the counter watching her. "She's graceful.." he thinks. 

"Popcorn's ready!" she smiles at Grant.

He smiles back. To her surprise, he lifts her up with the popcorn to the couch.

She playfully yells, playing along.

Grant adjusts the volume and starts the first episode. After a few episodes, Candice yawns and leans on Grant's chest.

In Candice's mind, she thinks, "I hope he doesn't mind..he doesn't seem to, our characters do this all the time."

Grant puts her arm around her. As time passes Grant and Candice get sleepier. Grant hears faint snoring coming from beneath him.

"She's sleeping, she looks cute," he thinks.

He carries her to his room and places her in his bed. He walks back to the couch and snuggles in with Jett and Nora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on the 2nd chapter of "It's the Little Big Things"! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did making. Stay tuned for more!


	3. That One Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rumor has popped up revolving around Candice and Grant. Luckily, Danielle is there.

Candice woke up to the nice smell of pancakes and coffee. She got out of bed and yawned. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her bed. She started to panic. She ten walks out of the room remembering that she must have fallen asleep at G's house. She can see Jett and Nora fast asleep on the couch.

On the table, Candice's breakfast is served with a note right next to it reading, "Sorry I had to leave, had to run some errands." Candice chuckles to herself, "Errands," she says.

She digs into her breakfast feeling mighty hungry. After finishing her breakfast, she cleans the dishes. Maybe a little bit of the apartment too. Before she leaves, she kisses Jett and Nora goodbye and leaves the apartment.

When she nears the bus stop she gets a message from Danielle.

D: "Is it true?"  
C: "Is what true?"  
D: "That you slept with Grant? It's all over the news."  
C: "Crap, for your information, I didn't. I just happening to fall asleep at his place, no biggie."  
D: "I'm pretty sure other people won't believe that."  
C: "Omg, this is bad, this is bad."  
D: "Yeah, it is."  
C: "Could you help me?"  
D: "Sure, but it won't be easy."  
C: "Thank you so much, we can meet up later."

Candice gets on the bus making sure to put on her sunglasses to hide from the other people. When she gets to her apartment door, she runs inside locking the door behind her. She rushes to her couch and opens up her laptop and searches, 'Candice Patton dating Grant Gustin?' What comes up is remarkable. She clicks on the first site and reads the article. "This is bad," she thinks.

She goes on her Instagram and takes a random photo and types into the caption, "I don't know why you guys would think this now. Maybe Grant and I are dating, and so? It doesn't mean we have to tell you, you have no right to assume. This is just plain offensive and rude. Take my advice and think before you post because once you put something on the internet, it doesn't come off." 

She turns off her phone and lays back in her couch sighing.

Before she can doze off she hears her phone going off, G's calling her.

"Candice, I saw your Instagram. What are you talking about?" he asks.

"I'm sorry about this, G, I was caught walking into your apartment and now people are assuming I slept with you," she says angrily.

"Crap, I'm sorry I should never have invited you over..is it bad?" he asks.

"It's pretty bad but Danielle agreed to help me. Besides, who cares what people think, stop beating yourself up," she reassures him.

"Don't worry, we'll get this fixed. In the meantime, I'm going to go talk to Greg to see if he can also help with the problem," Grant says.

"Thanks, G, you're always there to help," she says.

"Candice, why do you like to call me, G," he asks.

Candice smiles into her screen.

"Cause it suits you and it's pretty cute," she says.

"Okay then, talk to you later?" he asks.

"Yeah later," he says.

She hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for joining me for the 3rd chapter of my story. I hoped you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed making it. If you have and suggestions, leave a comment. Bye!


	4. Is it Worth our Friendsip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle cooks up two ideas. Candice chooses the most reasonable one, but will Grant agree with it?

Candice hears a knock at her door. "It's Danielle," Candice thinks. She walks over to her door and opens it.

"Hey, Candice how are you holding up?" Danielle asks.

"I could be doing better," Candice replies.

"Well, I have a solution to fix this, one of them isn't the best and the other one, you might like," she says.

"Ok, explain them, please," Candice walks over to the couch taking Danielle with her.

"So the first solution is you can pretend to end your friendship with Grant or play along with what you two have been doing and announce your partnership at the next Comic-con," Danielle says quickly.

"Hmm..they're all great decisions but feigning about my friendship with G would be horrible. I don't want to act angsty against him," Candice says.

"Great so you're going ith the dating option?" Danielle asks.

"I guess, but I'll have to ask G," Candice says.

"Dating G..is this really happening?" Candice thinks to herself. She blushes.

"Why are you blushing?" Danielle asks.

"Oh, for no apparent reason I guess," Candice counters.

"Omg, you like him, don't you?" Danielle questions.

"No way, what makes you think that!?" Candice shouts nervously.

"Well, while on set and when he talks to you, you're always blushing. Or when you guys have to do a kiss scene you get all giddy. And here's the great part. I've asked Carlos if Grant likes you, he has some pretty great leads on him," Danielle says.

Candice laughs. "Ok, maybe I do but keep it secret."

"Honey, the whole cast knows about this, everyone except Grant. You gotta tell him one of these days," Danielle says.

"Maybe I should tell him about my feelings. I'll have to call him though to see if he can go through with the plan," Candice says.

"Well, I'm a leave you to that. I gotta go now, bye!" Danielle says.

"Okay, bye Danielle," Candice replies. She closes the door behind her friend.

Candice thinks to herself, "Maybe if I play my cards right, Grant and I will be able to date for real." She sinks to the floor sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me for the 4th chapter of the series. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed making it. If you have suggestions, leave a comment.


	5. Let's Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant decides to go along with Candice and the idea, to the park.

After fantasizing about all the possible things that could happen with Grant leading up to comic-con was encouraging for Candice in her sense.

Once she finally got the nerve to call Grant, she got somewhere comfortable and took out her phone to start punching in his number.

It only took two rings before he picked up.

"Hey, Candice, what's up?" Grant says.

"Hey, G! Danielle gave us some suggestions on what we could do for this problem.

"Ok, what are they?" he asks.

"First things first, we can either pretend we called off our friendship or.." Candice says.

"Or..?" Grant questions.

"We can pretend we're dating and announce it officially at Comic-Con," she says.

"Okay..wow. So we can refuse to be friends or either pretend to be dating.." Grant reassures.

"Mmhmm, that's what she said," Candice says.

"I think I'll go with the pretend to be dating option," Grant decides.

"Really!?" Candice yells. She clears her throat.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Grant asks.

"No, not at all. So we're going through with this?" Candice asks to make sure Grant isn't joking.

"Sure, I mean, why not?" Grant says. 

"Okay then, I was thinking we could take a cute picture and post it on Instagram?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan! Where should we meet up?" Grant asks.

"Maybe that park near my apartment complex?" Candice suggests.

"Yeah, that seems appropriate. I hear they have pink cherry trees," Grant adds.

"Yeah, so I'll see you there, G?" Candice reassures.

"Yeah. Love you!" Grant says playfully. 

Candice can hear chuckling on the other side of the screen. She decides to play along.

"Love you, too!" Candice replies.

She hangs up.

 

~A few minutes later~

Candice can't quite decide what to wear for the outing with G. She goes for something casual and cute. A gray half-top shirt, black pants, a black, gray, and white checkered flannel and her Adidas Superstars. She checks herself out. She thinks, "I think this is cute." She grabs her phone and starts to head out to the park.

 

~Meanwhile at Grant's House~

After hanging up with Candice, he does a little air fist. Then heads to his wardrobe. He asks himself, "What should I wear!?" "I want to look casual, but not too desperate to be doing this dating thing," he says.

He chooses a white plain shirt and a white, black, and gray checkered flannel shirt. He goes for some black jeans and an L.A. hat, the imprinted L.A. is white while the hat is black. For shoe choice, he goes for some black and white Jordans. He looks at himself in the mirror. "Looks good," he thinks. He grabs his phone and heads out to the park.

 

~Back with Candice at the Park~

It's been about 8 minutes since she arrived at the park and she doesn't see G anywhere. She decides to wait 2 more minutes so she doesn't seem desperate. When 2 minutes pass she texts him.

"You still coming?"

"I actually just arrived, stay where you are, I see you ahead."

"Mkay."

She waits until she can see a tall and lanky man in the distance. 

"That has to be him," she thinks. When Candice is in hearing distance he says, "So, who decided we should be twinning?" 

Candice looks at herself then at G.

"You know what, I don't know, but this makes us even cuter," she says.

"I guess it does then. By the way, you're slaying that half-shirt," Grant compliments.

"What is it because you get to see more of me?" She laughs.

"What! No! Why must you know how to make me feel embarrassed?" Grant says nervously.

"That's just one of my perks," she winks at him.

"Wanna take that picture now?" Grant suggests.

"Yeah, sure," she says.

Grant gets his phone out getting it ready for the selfie.

Candice moves in closer to Grant. She pretends to bite his ear and Grant makes a duck face.

Grant snaps the picture.

"Let's see it," "This is cute! Send it to me so we can both post it," she says.

"Sure thing," he says.

They post the photos. Grant's caption saying, "Texas beauty. (heart emoji)"

Candice's says, "My favorite duck. (heart emoji)"

When finishes Grant suggests they take a walk around the park. Candice agrees. After their little outing, Grant drops Candice at her door planting a kiss on her cheek. He walks to his car, driving home.


	6. Succession and Snapchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candice and Grant have a convo, a little flirting involved.

Candice woke up feeling giddy. She got up and walked over to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a thoughtful shower. She puts on sweatpants and a Flash tee-shirt since it's the weekend.

She walkers into her kitchen grabbing some cereal and heads over to her table. She gets her phone out and logs in to her Instagram.

She goes to her page and checks out the comments on the photo she posted with Grant. To her surprise, there are so many comments and likes. She reads a few.

"OMG OMG OMG I ship itttt!!! Ily Candice and Grant!"

"I've been waiting for this to happen!!!"

"(purple heart emojis)"

"Well, I guess they like it," Candice says.

She goes over to Grant's page seeing that the comments are pretty similar to what Candice read on her page. She then searches, #grandice and she sees so many photos of Grant and herself acting cute at the park and walking around. There's even a video, Candice clicks on it. From a distance, a person is filming Candice and Grant sharing an ice cream. Grant has some ice cream on his lip and Candice swipes it off. Grant leans in and kisses her on the head as they continue to walk.

Candice smiles a toothy grin. She remembers that moment, she got all tingly inside. She also remembers the moment when Grant kissed her cheek when dropping her off at her apartment. 

She looks at a notification on Snapchat. "It's from G.." she thinks. She opens it up.

She sees Grant with a funny face feature. He face swapped with Nora.

She laughs.

She sends him something back, her favorite Snapchat feature. The tiger mask and tiger ears. She records herself flipping her hair and winking. She sends it to G.

 

~^~

Grant gets a notification on his phone while he's shaving his almost growing beard and mustache. 

"It's from Candice.." he says.

He opens it up to find pure cuteness.

He couldn't resist the urge to FaceTime her, but he knew he had to look approachable. He finished shaving, brushed his teeth, and took a shower. He put on sweatpants and a plain jane white tee-shirt. He texts Candice. 

"You're looking cute today. (smug emoji)"

"I can say the same Mr. Charming. (winky emoji)"

"How bout we FaceTime? (smile emoji)"

"I wish I could but, I'll be too embarrassed. I'm not really a morning person. (one tear emoji)"

"Aww, could we meet in person? (smile emoji)"

"Babe, we saw each other yesterday. Ugh, how can I say no, especially to you?"

"I guess 'babe' is gonna be sticking, huh?"

"Why not, what are suggesting I call you?"

"Idk, now that you have a nickname for me, I'll call you...Candi."

"Ugh, Grant, you know how much I hate that name... it makes me sound like a stripper."

"Is that a bad thing for me? (winky face emoji)"

"Ugh, whatever, as long you're the only one calling me that."

"Okay, where should we meet up?"

"I was thinking somewhere that serves coffee. I need some more coffee in my life."

"We'll need to pick up that dark roast that you love so much."

"Aww, how considerate, how did you know?"

"I know you, Candice."

Candice blushes into the screen.

"How bout we go to Starbucks, G?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there in 30?"

"Yeah, bye!"

"Bye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the 6th chapter of my story. It was really fun writing the flirting part. ;)   
> More intimate moments between Grant and Candice will be coming so stay tuned.


	7. Coffee and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are discussed and coffee is consumed.

Candice and Grant meet at Starbucks nearest their apartments. They arrive at the same time. 

Candice chooses the high table seat next to the fireplace. She glances a peek at Grant. She is a bit cold so she shivers. Luckily, Grant is wearing a sweater and he offers it to Candice. Since Candice is so selfless, she says no.

Grant insists. She takes it and puts in on. Grant says, "I'm gonna order for us, what would you like?" he asks.

"I'd rather come with you," Candice replies.

"Ok, let's go then," Grant says.

Candice takes his hand and he helps her off the high chair. They walk hand in hand to the ordering station. Candice orders an Americano with a brownie. Grant orders a normal coffee with a chocolate chip cookie. They walk back over to their table and start eating. Candice looks over at a group of teens. One seems to be taking pictures.

"They're taking pictures, it's working!" Candice exclaims.

"Yep, I guess they'll already get the idea that we're 'dating'," Grant includes.

"That's what we want, right?" Candice asks.

"Yeah..but," Grant says.

"Are you saying you don't like pretend dating me?" Candice asks nervously.

"No, no, I just wish I could tell you..how I feel," Grant says he last part more quietly.

"Tell me then, you know I'd never judge you," Candice reassures.

"Okay, here goes nothing. Remember when you and I had to do a line together to see if we had enough chemistry for the show? When I first saw you, I really wanted you to be Iris West because you were really good. You had the features and everything. I just knew Danielle wasn't the one for the job. It was you, every single time. And when you tweeted that you got the part, I legit replied almost instantly. I started developing feelings for you, but I felt you'd reject me. Those feelings started to grow, and they still do every day. At comic-con 2016, I got really nervous and happy at the same time because we seemed closer than ever. I don't know if you feel the same, and I know I should have told you sooner, but I did it now right?" Grant says hurriedly. 

"I'd thought you'd never tell me, G. I do have the same feelings for you. That's why I was pretty shocked that you agreed to do this dating thing. It's also why I blushed when you kissed me yesterday. Besides, Carlos had some great leads on your reasoning on having in interest in me," Candice replies.

"That little.." Grant mutters.

"It's ok, G. At least I have the same interests in you as you have to me, so.." Candice says.

"Well, this is awkward, do we still call this pretend dating or..?" Grant asks.

"If you want to date me for real, ask me out on a date properly," Candice says crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I forgot all about that process," Grant says.

Candice laughs.

"Well in that case," Grant gets on the ground on one knee and all the people around gasp, "will you go out on a real date with me?" Candice feigns shock at this question.

She shakes her head yes. Grant stands up and kisses her. This kiss isn't just an ordinary kiss, this one is longing, it's as if Candice is the only air source in the world. Candice opens her mouth slightly and Grant puts in his tongue gradually. The people around clap and a kid shouts, "Get a room!". They break apart and Candice blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on the 7th chapter of my story. You asked for it and I delivered! It was really fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed the kiss. If you have any suggestions leave a comment and if you want, leave a kudos!


	8. Thinking out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candice asks for Grant to sing to her, and it turns into a little concert in her apartment.

After their Starbucks rendezvous, Candice suggests they walk along the beach. After that, Candice suggests Grant take her home, instead of Grant leaving, Candice asks him to stay. He says yes, because how can he not. Candice jumps onto the couch and pats the seat next to her. Candice turns on the TV and starts channel surfing until she finds the right channel. She leans into Grant. Grant wraps her arm around her. After an hour, Candice becomes restless. 

She asks, "Grant, could you sing to me? I'm dying to hear your voice again."

"What song?" he asks.

"Thinking out Loud?" She suggests.

"Sure, you have to try and sing along," he teases.

"Ugh, whatever, you'll be the first to hear me sing," Candice says.

"Ok, let's start," he says.

G: When your legs don't work like they used to before..and I can't sweep you off your feet.

Candice looks at Grant then takes over.

C: Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

Grant looks genuinely surprised and Candice winks at him but he continues to sing.

G: And, darling, I will be loving you till we're 70.

C: And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23.

G, C: And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just the touch of a hand.

Candice looks at Grant, her eyes sparkling, Grant grins, lifting her off the couch. 

G: Well, me-I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am.

He starts swaying her to the beat. 

G: So, honey, now, take me into your loving arms. 

C: Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.

G: Place your head on my beating heart.

C: I'm thinking out loud...

G, C: Maybe we found love right where we are.

Grant leans his head onto her, going for a nose kiss.

G: When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades.

C: And the crowds don't remember my name.

Candice gets on her coffee table pretending to have a microphone.

C: When my hands don't play the strings the same way... (mmm..)

C: I know you will still love me the same.

C: 'Cause honey your soul, could never grow old, it's evergreen.

Grant joins her leaning in close.

G: And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory. 

G: I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways..maybe it's all part of a plan.

G, C: Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you'll understand.

C: That, baby, now...Take me into your loving arms.

Candice turns around slightly and Grant hugs her from behind swaying her. 

C: Kiss me under a thousand stars, place your head on my beating heart.

G: Thinking out loud, maybe we found love right where we are. (oh, oh)

C: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud.

They sing together the ending verse, starting out loud then getting softer and walking closer to each other.

C, G: So, baby, now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud. But maybe we found love right where we are. Oh, baby, we found love right where we are. And we found love right where we are...

Grant kisses Candice, he puts her arms around her neck as Barry would do to Iris. They break apart looking at each other with so much love. 

"Ya know, Candice, you would've been a great singer for the musical episode," Grant says.

Candice rolls her eyes. 

"You know I'd be too nervous," Candice says.

"I know that, but your voice is so beautiful," Grant says.

"No, it's not, it's just beginners luck. You're the real voice angel, I legit cried when you sang 'Running Home to You'," Candice says blushing. 

"I don't care what you have to say, you've got a great voice, let's just leave it at that," Grant says.

They sit back on the couch.

"Grant, do you know how many times I've fantasized singing with you?" Candice asks.

"No, how many times?" Grant asks curiously.

"You wouldn't even be able to count," she says.

He chuckles.

Candice leans on his shoulder. After about 30 minutes, Candice slacks and falls onto Grant's lap. 

Grant carries her to her bed and lays her down. As soon as he's going to close the door to her bedroom, Candice wakes up and asks, "Grant, where are you going?"

Grant replies, "Home..you should be asleep." 

"No..stay," she says as she stands up in bed.

Grant frowns and walks back in.

Candice gets out of bed and walks over to her closet. "I need to change so.." she does a little circle movement with her fingers and Grant turns around. 

Once she finishes changing she walks over to the bed and climbs in. Grant can feel the bed going down, he takes that as a sign he can turn back over. She sees Candice watching him.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing, you're just really handsome." she says.

"I can say the same thing to you," he says smiling getting on top of her.

She smiles and kisses him, pushing him off of her. He lands on the other side of the bed.

She says, "Not now, sleep." She closes her eyes and dozes off.

Grant stays a few more minutes making sure she doesn't wake up, he kisses her on the head and walks over to the door, he takes one last glance at her and leaves. 


	9. Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candice is invited over to an interview from Entertainment and Greg Berlanti has an announcement.

Candice wakes up to her phone alarm. She checks the time, 9:50 a.m. She asks herself why she set her alarm to such a weird time. She sits up in bed feeling groggy from singing yesterday. "Singing!" she says. She looks over to the opposite side of the bed and doesn't see Grant. She frowns a little, feeling sad that he didn't stay.

She walks over to her bathroom, takes a brisk shower and brushes her teeth.

When she gets over to her bed, she hears her phone ringing. It's from a reporter at Entertainment. She answers the phone.

"Hello, this is Candice speaking," she says politely.

"Hey, Candice, it's me, that one girl who asked you the perfect day for Barry and Iris at Paley-Fest?" she says.

"Oh, yes, I remember, Netflix and Chill right?" Candice says laughing.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could come in for an interview. We have rumors going around that you and Grant are going steady?" she asks.

"Oh, yes, that. When do you want to meet up?" Candice says.

"In an hour, if you don't mind, at the headquarters," she suggests.

"Yes, that'll work perfectly, I'll see you there, bye," Candice hangs.

She walks over to her kitchen and starts brewing the dark roast coffee beans Grant got for her. She reaches for her cabinets getting pancake mix and starts mixing it. She puts the pancake mix on her cooker and heads over to her coffee. Just as she reaches the brewer the 'ding' goes off announcing the coffee has just finished. She gets her mug that Carlos bought for her. It says, "Queen" with a little crown over the words. She gets her spatula and flips the pancakes taking a sip of her coffee. After a few minutes, the pancakes finish cooking and she gets a plate to serve herself.

Once she finishes eating she texts Grant.

"Are you awake?"

It takes a few minutes before he replies.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was called in for an interview a few minutes back, they want to talk about us dating."

"Seems fun, meet me after at my place. (winky emoji)"

"Ugh, Grant you adorable seductive puppy, I'm not falling for your little tricks."

"Fine. Whatever, you're boring."

"Thomas. Grant. Gustin. Did you just call me boring?"

"Candice. Kristina. Patton. Yes, indeed."

"Oh, it is on. Meet me at the club, bring Danielle and Carlos. I'll show you how to have a good time."

"Fine, but do we have to bring them, I was thinking spending time with you."

"Grant, we hung out yesterday."

"So..?"

"By the way, I was totally jealous that you didn't stay the night."

"We just started dating...I didn't want to seem desperate."

"Grant, you were just desperate a minute ago, plus, it seems like we've been dating for the longest time."

"Ok fine. I admit I wanted to stay with you too."

"Good."

"When should we meet at the club?"

"Precisely at 8."

"Okay, have fun at that interview, ya?"

"Yeah, see you, G (kissy face emoji)"

"Yeah, see you too. (smiley face emoji)"

She puts her phone down and starts looking for an outfit. 15 minutes later, she's ready. She hops into her Mercedes and heads off.

Once she gets there, it's 10:40. "10 minutes early, great, now I need to find her," Candice thinks.

When she walks in, the girl is already there and she summons Candice over.

"Hey, come on, let's go to my office," she suggests.

Candice is pulled along into her office. 

"Okay, I'm just going to ask you a few questions, someone will be filming but don't mind them," she says.

"Okay," Candice says.

"First question, are you and Grant actually dating?" she asks.

"Um, yes, we are. It's been going great," Candice reassures.

"That's nice to hear. You guys are great together," she says.

"Thank you!" Candice replies.

"Now, let's talk about the show. What were your favorite moments to record on the Flash Season 3?" she asks.

"From this season..great question. Definitely, the Christmas episode when Barry and Iris moved into the new apartment. There is something just about the way that that was shot, and the way Grant and I kind of played that scene that was just so romantic and so canon Iris and Barry, it felt really special. There was also the time vault scene this season too. It's where Iris finds out that she's potentially going to get killed in the future by Savitar, and I remember that being a really poignant scene that Grant and I shot as well. So there's been a lot, but those are two of my favorites from this season in particular," Candice answers.

"Wow, and they're all with Grant, huh?" she asks.

"Yeah, I feel me and Grant are at our best when we act together, especially those kinds of scenes," Candice replies.

"Who were your two favorite people to work with this season?" she asks.

"If I had to choose...definitely Grant and Tom Cavanagh. They're just so funny, sorry Jesse, you were next," Candice says then laughs.

The camera man stops rolling. "That'll be it for today, thank you, Candice," she says.

"Anytime, thank you too," Candice says walking towards the door.

"Have a great afternoon," she says closing the door behind her.

Candice checks her phone. It's 11:36.

She sighs. 

She still has some time before she has to meet up with anybody. 

She gets to her house and puts on some athletic clothes and grabs her favorite sunglasses. She does some labs around her block. She passes Grant's road on the way so she decides to pay him a visit. She texts him before she arrives.

"Are you home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm right outside your door."

"Ok, coming."

Candice hears the shuffling of feet and the dogs barking, the door opens. Grant appears.

"Hey Candi, what're you doing here?"

She puts her hands on her hips.

"What, am I not allowed to visit my boyfriend?"

"Oh, sorry, come in."

She walks in. He looks at her outfit while she walks over to the couch. "Were you working out?" he asks.

"Yeah, I was running," she plops onto the couch.

She leans back and someone emerges from the kitchen. She looks over. Her mouth goes wide.

"Carlos!?"

"Candice!?"

She walks over to him and hugs him. 

"Oh my gosh, I legit thought you were dead."

"Girl, if I was dead, someone would tell you,"

They laugh. Of course, Grant had to interrupt because it's Grant the petty one. 

"Excuse me, Carlos. My girlfriend was just about to..um..kiss me," he says as an excuse for his jealousness.

Grant walks over and kisses her on the lips gently.

Candice's eyes are wide.

"Oh, well my bad, I was just leaving," Carlos says.

"Leaving? Why so soon, Carlos?" Candice asks.

"I just came to get my favorite bowl back, so.." he says.

"Aww, well, Grant and I are going to the club near here at 8? Wanna come?"

"Clubbing..hell yeah!" Carlos shouts.

"Okay, great, see if you can tag Danielle around," Candice says.

"Okay, see you later, you two..lovebird things," Carlos says.

Candice chuckles. She closes the door behind him.

Candice crosses her around her chest. 

"What?" Grant says, walking over to the couch.

"What. Was. That?" She asks, a small smile crossing over her face. She tries to act stern but she can't.

"What was what? I just came over to kiss you," Grant says.

"You literally just interrupted my conversation with Carlos. Are you jealous, Grant?" Candice asks.

Grant goes red.

"Um, for your information, I am not jealous, I was just..I was," Grant tries to continue.

"Mhmm..well, you'll never have to be jealous because I'll only need you," Candice says.

"Are you sure, cause last time I checked, you need coffee," Grant reminds her.

Candice swats at him, "Shut up!" 

She kisses him, Grant slowly leaning her on his couch. 

"Mmm, woah," Candice says.

Grant breaks away.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing," she says laughing.

Grant rolls his eyes. Grant gets off of her, turning on the football channel.

"You know I love you right?" Candice says.

"I know. I love you too," Grant says.

"Ok, good." She turns away from him watching TV with him. Jett and Nora jump onto the couch sitting between them.

Out of nowhere, Grant gets an email from someone on his phone, he picks it up, Candice looking at him.

He opens up his phone and checks the email. 

"It's from Greg," Grant says.

Candice looks happy and impatient to hear what the email has to say. "Well, read it, don't look at me!"

"It says...  
Dear Actors, I hope you enjoyed your break, but it's time to be celebrities again. Comic-Con is in a week, the whole cast will be joining but sadly Violett won't be able to join us since she has been casted in a movie. Comic-Con starts in a few weeks, so get ready and we'll see you there!"

"Yes, Comic-Con!" Candice says.

Grant looks at her. "We'll have to announce we're dating officially there," Grant reminds her.

"Yeah, that won't be a problem right?" Candice says.

"Yeah, it won't, but what if people judge us?" Grant says.

"No, they won't. You've seen how many people enjoy us dating, what makes you think that?" Candice asks.

"It's a cruel world, Candice," Grant reminds her.

"I know, I've learned that, but whatever happens, just know I'm there for you, okay?" Candice reassures.

Grant nods her head.

They go back to watching TV, Candice leaning in close, Grant's arms wrapped around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on the 9th chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for more, and as always, if you have a suggestion leave a comment and if you like my story a kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.
> 
> The interview, well Candice's answering was actually recorded in real life, only the second question though, so I'm just copying it here. Yeah. :)


	10. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candice tests Grant on his modesty while Danielle and Carlos get it on on the dance floor.

                                                                                                           -7:58 at club door-

  

Candice stands at the door and checks her phone. 7:59. She texts Danielle.

"You already at the club?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for you and the boys."

"Oh, I'm at the door, the boys, they'll be here soon."

"Well, don't just stand there come in, I'm all alone over at the bar."

"Ok, girl, if you say so."

Candice walks over to the bar and sees Danielle. She's wearing a very casual and safe dress.

 

"That dress really fits you," Candice compliments.

"Thanks, Candice, I really had no time so I just threw it on," Danielle starts laughing.

They laugh together. "Ugh, where are the boys, I'll have to text Carlos, he's probably with Grant," Candice assumes.

"Carlos, where are you? Is Grant with you?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in 4 minutes."

"They'll be here in 4 minutes," Candice says.

"Ok, good, in the meantime, let's get some drinks," Danielle suggests.

"Danielle, already getting to the drinks," Candice teases.

A few minutes pass and she can feel someone behind her. It's Grant. Candice checks him out. 

He's wearing something casual but fit for the occasion.

Grant says, "Sunglasses are coming back, huh?"

Candice rolls her eyes, "Why is it on some days we have to wear something similar?" she asks.

Carlos walks in giving Danielle a hug, they walk farther away from Candice and Grant, continuing a deep conversation that always has to be finished.

(Carlos' Outfit)

"I'm going to go freshen up, suit yourself," Candice points over to the bar.

 

While Candice is in the bathroom, Grant accompanies himself and orders a Heineken. Some girls walk over to him and start leaning on him. He gets nervous and shifts a bit. "Is there something I can help you ladies with?" he asks.

"Um, yeah, your number would be fine, maybe a tour of your apartment too, especially the bedroom," the blonde says.

Grant is genuinely shocked. He's never in his life had a girl be so forward with him. His face goes beet red. "I actually have to check up on my girlfriend...so," he feigns regret and speed walks over to Carlos and Danielle.

From a distance, Candice was watching and she got to see everything. She blushes, seeing that she can trust Grant when it comes to their relationship. She walks over to her group of friends and pulls Grant in for a little chat outside.

"I saw you talking to those girls, what's with them?" she asks. 

"Look, I can explain, I was a good-" Grant says but is stopped. 

"It's okay Grant. I saw the whole thing, it was a test. I asked those girls to flirt with you to see what you'd do, and it worked," Candice says. 

Grant sighs a great sigh of relief. 

Candice kisses him on the cheek. 

"Now, let's head back inside," Candice suggests. 

She pulls her boyfriend along. A few hours later, Grant has drunken 4 beers. Danielle 2 Pina Coladas. And Carlos 6 shots. And Candice herself. A whopping 3 full glasses of Martinis.  

Candice checks the time even if her vision is a bit blurry. 11:51. Almost midnight, it was pretty late for her, but Candice knew she had to get home. Carlos insisted they stay for a few minutes. Minutes turned into a full hour. Danielle suggested she drive them home. Grant takes some selfies with everyone and posts them on his page. Even though his words are slurring he takes a video on Snapchat of Candice leaning on his left arm sleeping. He says, "When you party too hard that you fall asleep too hard." 

The first stop is Carlos' house, Danielle walks with him to the door and makes sure he gets inside alright.

The next stop is Candice's house, Grant takes her inside, they both stagger but make it inside.

Grant texts Danielle.

"I'll stay with her for the night, she had three heavy drinks."

"Okay, night."

"Night."

Grant takes Candice's purse and opens the door with her keys.

He walks in setting Candice on the couch and locks the door, he then carries her to her bedroom and helps her change trying very hard not to stare at Candice.

He takes off his clothes, leaving his white shirt and boxers climbing into bed with Candice.

Candice can feel him climbing in from the sag of the bed.

She turns over to him saying, "Hi Grant."

"Hi Candice," he says sleepily.

"Goodnight Grant," she says her eyes blinking to keep from falling asleep.

"Goodnight Candice," he says, leaning over to kiss her head, but she scoots up making him kiss her on the lips.

Grant smiles smugly, and Candice returns the favor with a grin.

Grant gets on top of her, eskimo kissing her. They make-out for a few minutes before Grant gets too handsy and Candice falls asleep during one of the kisses. 

Grant goes back over to his side looking at Candice before falling asleep.

A few hours later, Grant can hear Candice's bathroom door swing open and sees the light. A few seconds later he hears barfing. "Alchohol effect," he thinks.

He gets up and walks over to the bathroom opening it.

"Fuck! Ugh, this is disgusting," Candice says groggily.

"Candice, you okay?" Grant says.

"Shit, don't come any closer Grant. I don't want you to see me like this," Candice says whimpering from the pain in her stomach after puking.

"It's okay, I don't mind a little puke," Grant reassures.

Candice gets up flushing the toilet and brushes her teeth. She looks in the mirror to see Grant looking at her.

"What?" she asks, smiling a little.

"I just really love you," he says.

Candice blushes, "Aww, I love you too," "now let's get to bed before I puke again."

They head back to her bed and Candice scoots closer to Grant, allowing him to wrap her arms around him and they fall asleep, limbs entangled and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on the..drumroll..it's coming...tenth episode of my story! This chapter was really fun to write. Making the snobby fake girls took some courage, I don't normally do the swearing in stories but whatever.


	11. How About You (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick Cosnett is in town and Grant is not looking forward too it.

Candice woke up to be lying on Grant's bare chest. She moves over to her pillow making lazy circles on his chest, Grant stirring ever so slightly.

Candice removes her fingers quickly, realizing what she's doing. She stabilizes herself and gets up quickly. Her head throbs from the movement. She gets up feeling disgusting and walks over to her bathroom taking a shower. 

Grant wakes up and puts his hand on Candice's side of the bed searching for her. "Candice?" he calls for her, like a kid lost in a store. 

He gets up. He notices he doesn't have a shirt on but his boxers are still in. He instantly thinks the worse. He feels guilty for sleeping with Candice. He decides he'll leave after making breakfast for Candice and himself. He hurriedly puts on his shirt and walks over to kitchen. A wave of pain hits him. He starts brewing coffee when he hears a door open.

Candice walks out wearing a white tanktop and grey joggers. She crosses her arms.

"Grant, you know, I can cook for myself," she says a bit annoyed but not showing it.

"I know I just.." he pauses.

"Grant, why are you acting so weird towards me?" she asks.

"I guess it's kind of awkward talking to you after what happened last night," Grant responds.

"What do you mean, are you saying we.." Candice says.

Grant shakes his head feeling ashamed. He couldn't remember what happened last night but he assumed the worst since his shirt was off.

Candice doesn't take it seriously. In fact, she starts laughing hysterically. "What are you even talking about, Grant. Just because your shirt was off doesn't mean we did it. My room can get hot sometimes so you probably took it off," Candice says.

"Besides I kind of prevented us from doing that because I fell asleep during one of your kisses," she chuckles remembering the moment.

Grant feels stupid. He smacks his forehead with the palm of his head.

Candice walks over to him cupping his face. 

"Ya know..you're kinda cute when you realize you were wrong," Candice says kissing him.

Grant grins.

"Now get out of my kitchen," Candice says.

"But-but," Grant says.

"No buts, we're having scrambled eggs," Candice says laughing.

Candice walks over to the couch grabbing her phone and putting on 'Distraction' by Kehlani. She gets the eggs and starts mixing it with ingredients while swaying her hips to the beat.

Grant's stomach growls. Not only because he's hungry, but staring at Candice is turning him on slightly.

Candice hears his growls and makes a sad face, "Is little Grant hungry?" Grant nods his head.

"Well, luckily, I'm finished," she replies. Grant takes his plate and heads to the table. Candice pours herself a glass of apple juice and joins Grant.

Right before she starts eating her phone dings. Grant raises his eyebrow in suspicion. Candice picks up her phone and reads the notification. It's a text message from an unknown number. She opens it and reads it.

R: Hey Candice!

C: Who is this?

R: Oh. It's Rick, I changed my number.

C: OMG. Rick how are you?

R: Good, good how about you?

C: I've been doing great. Why are you texting me now, is something wrong?

R: Um, no. I am at the airport and I was wondering if you could pick me up?

C: Sure, we'll be there in less than a hour.

R: Who is we?

C: My boyfriend and I.

R: And who is that, may I ask?

C: Oh, you'll just have to see.

Candice looks up at Grant. "What was that all about?" he asks.

"Oh it was Rick, he was asking us to pick him up at airport," Candice says.

All the color drains from his face.

"Rick Cosnett, the guy who has a thing for my girlfriend?" he thinks.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being patient. I am so sorry that I haven't updated, I've just been busy. Just finished school yesterday too. Anyways thanks for joining me in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a kudos and comment for suggestions.


	12. How About You (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Candice go to pick up Rick..meanwhile Grant isn't enjoying the visit.

Grant and Candice get changed into something appropriate, obviously in different places. Once ready, Candice walks to her car and clears the trunk, preparing for Rick's luggage. Grant takes her keys and locks her apartment door, meeting her at the car.

"I'll drive," Grant suggests.

"Well..I call shotgun," Candice says walking over to the passenger seat.

"Why are you calling shotgun when there's nobody else here?" Grant questions while walking over to the passenger door opening it for his girlfriend.

"What a gentleman," Candice says smiling.

Grant hops in the driver's seat and pulls his phone out. He gives the phone to Candice and tells her to put in the address. They head off.

10 minutes later, they're on the driveway and Candice puts on the radio. 'Both' is on by Gucci Mane featuring Drake. She sings, "I don't usually do this unless I'm drunk or high. But I'm both right now, got me talking about my life."

Grant smirks. "Don't distract the driver," he says playfully.

"Who ever said I was distracting you?" Candice says sassy.

"Besides I like Drake'" she finishes.

They both crack up.

They finally reach the airport and Grant drives into the terminal. Candice spots Rick and waves. Grant rolls his eyes and waves as well. Candice suggests that he help him with his luggage. Grant presses the button to open the trunk.

Candice hops out and walks to the back. Rick is already there putting his stuff in. Rick spots her and hugs her, Grant can see this from the window and a wave of envy and jealousy rush through him. He honks the horn, breaking them up.

Candice jumps in the back followed suit by Rick. Grant turns around a mouths words to Candice. "Aren't you going to sit up here?" he mouths with pleading eyes. Candice waves him off.

Rick acknowledges that Grant is the driver and looks at Candice expectantly.

"Oh right. So..Grant is my boyfriend," Candice says this blushing. 

Rick looks shocked. "Oh..wow. Finally!" Rick says feigning disappointment. 

"Nice to see you again too," Grant says coldly.

Candice glares at her jealous boyfriend. "So which hotel are you staying in, Rick?" 

"Oh, it's the popular one in North Vancouver so not far from here," Rick says.

Candice gives him her phone to put in the location. Grant takes Candice's phone to drive there.

Once they get there, Grant offers to help with luggage.  
"Looks like you finally got her, huh? Don't mess up, because I'll be there to swoop her right back up," Rick says threateningly. Grant looks taken aback. Once he has all the luggage unloaded he walks back over to the driver's seat to see Candice sitting there instead. She puts the window down. "Get in the passenger seat, I'm driving."

He does what he's told and gets in. She looks at him. "Why do you not like Rick?"

"Like him, I hate him!" Grant screams a little too loudly.

"And why is that?" Candice asks.

"Because..he's a dick. He only cares for himself. And..he's-" Grant pauses.

Candice looks at him curious.

"He's trying to take you from me," Grant finishes looking down at the car floor.

"Grant, I am my own woman. I know that we're dating and all but that doesn't mean you own me! Yes, I have seen the affection he has towards me..it doesn't mean anything to me. If he goes to far, believe me, I'll be the one to tell him off," Candice says angrily.

"..." Grant is quiet. 

Candice sighs. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me-"

Grant shakes his head. "No, you are right, I don't own you, it's your life."

They ride in silence. They get to Grant's house. Grant starts to open the door, but Candice stops him. "Are you mad at me..?" she asks water in her eyes.

He shakes his head no then responds, "No, I just need time to think..I'll talk to you later..okay?" he smiles slightly reassuring her.

"Yeah, okay," she says sighing. She watches him open his door and close it, with no kiss goodbye.

When Candice gets to her house, she feels empty. She no longer feels the lightness or happiness she feels when she's with Grant or was with him. She sinks to the floor crying. She knows in her head, it'll be a while before they talk again.

When Grant has settled in his house. He thinks about what he just did and if it was the right thing to do. He also knows deep down that it'll be a while before they talk again.

 

"The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves."  
\- William Penn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for joining me on this chapter. Just a heads up, I will be doing a story for the comic-con so the stories will be seperate. It'll kinda be like special. I'll only do like..3-5 chapters for the Comic-Con special so..yeah!  
> See you later!


	13. The Big Move (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant decides his place isn't big enough to fit his puppies and himself, he decides to find a new place, bringing his girlfriend along.

3 months later.

After Comic-Con, Candice and Grant have been hitting it off quite well. Almost every night, Candice has come to stay the night. Grant has decided maybe it's time he asked her to move in. He'll have to look for a new place because the dogs barely have any play-space. So he goes onto 'realtor.com' and starts searching for apartments. After about an hour of searching he decides to go with this apartment complex. It's very luxurious with a reasonable monthly bill. It's also very close to set. 

 

(2 bedrooms, 2.5 bathrooms.)

Grant schedules a meeting with his realtor. He calls him and tells him he wants to meet in a few hours. Grant then texts Candice and asks if he can come with her.

G: Hey Candi, I wanted to get a new place for me and my dogs, would you like to come along?

C: Sure, come pick me up in a hour?

G: Yeah, sure, see you then.

 

Grant drives over to her apartment, appropriate clothing on for the meeting. Candice walks out a red dress on, makeup applied and everything. 

"Hey, you," Candice says.

"Hey, ready to go?" Grant asks.

"Mhm, yes. Let's go," Candice replies.

 

They head over to the apartment complex, when the apartments are into view, Candice's mouth gapes. 

"These apartments are nice, I'm sure you're dogs will love it," Candice says happily.

"I'm sure you'll love it," Grant says quietly.

"What'd you say?" Candice asks suspiciously. 

"Nothing, let's just head inside," Grant reassures.

 

They head to the penthouse, that was one of the few apartments that were open. The realtor is already there, checking his phone. The realtor walks up to them greeting them. 

"This must be Candice. I've heard a lot of things from you," the realtor says.

"Good things, I hope," Candice says laughing. 

The realtor leads them inside giving them the grand tour then asking their opinion of what they think of the place.

"I think this is a dream home," Candice says smiling.

"I like it, with some work, we can make it work," Grant says.

"We?" Candice asks nervously.

"Can we have a minute to talk?" Grant asks the realtor.

"Oh, right. Sure," he says before walking to the door.

"You were saying?" Candice says crossing her arms.

"Okay, I'm not just getting this place for the dogs..I'm getting it for us. I've noticed that you like to stay over quite a bit, and I was kind of getting embarrassed about how small my apartment is, so I decided we should get one together," Grant says blushing.

"Grant, I love your apartment," Candice says smiling.

He makes an 'oh really' face.

"I know, you might think we're moving to fast or something. But I do play the role of The Flash. It's okay if you don't want to share it, I totally understand," Grant says backing away.

"No, Grant. I'm just trying to process this all," Candice says, stepping towards him.

"Then is that a yes?" Grant asks.

"I guess it is," Candice says laughing.

Grant fists the air. "You know Grant, you look cute when you finally win something," Candice says grinning.

"Well, let's go tell the realtor our final decision," Grant suggests. Candice nods her head and follows Grant.

They sign the lease, putting both of their names on it taking the keys as well. 

"So when do we start unpacking," Candice asks.

"Whenever you're ready," Grant says.

"I say..we can start tomorrow, if that's okay with you," Candice suggests.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then," Grant says. 

"Wait, I do need a ride home you dim-wit," Candice says teasingly. 

"Oh yeah," Grant says face-palming.

Grant puts his arm around their waist and they walk to the car. He drops her off at her apartment with a kiss then drives away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm know I'm really going to enjoy this little two part story. Stay tuned for more and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter.


	14. The Big Move (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going swell in the Grandice household. So great that the couple decides to throw a housewarming party. Will it be a success or a huge mistake?

2 weeks later.

Grant and Candice both walk into their apartment both to be greeted by their dogs licking their faces. "How are you guys?" Candice asks, mimicking a baby voice. Nora barks, walking into the kitchen to grab her food bowl. "I'm so sorry, did we starve you?" Grant asks.

Candice walks into the kitchen grabbing the dog food and pours an equal amount of food into each of the bowls. After doing that, she walks into their bedroom changing into something comfortable. She gets on her phone and films Grant playing with the dogs. She posts it on her Instagram story, her caption saying, "Doggy Dad." 

"Hey Grant?"  
"What's up, Candy?" Grant asks while walking over to the couch sitting next to her.  
"Since we're all unpacked and we're finally settling into the new place..I was wondering if we could have a house-warming party?" Candice asks smiling.  
"I guess we can..but I'm not planning anything," Grant says putting his hands up.  
"Mkay, should we just invite the Flash cast?" Candice asks.  
"Yeah, sure," Grant agrees.  
Grant's phone rings, his manager is calling.  
"I gotta take this, you keep planning," he says and sneaks a kiss on Candice's mouth before walking to the bedroom.

Candice flips onto her Kroger app and starts buying food to be delivered to the apartment. She decides she'll make spaghetti and meatballs with a side of breadsticks. Grant walks out of the room looking very excited. 

"What's up with you?" Candice asks.  
"My manager called to see if it was okay if I was casted into a movie," Grant says grinning.  
He plops onto the couch, putting an arm around Candice.  
"Well..what'd you say?" Candice asks.  
"I said yes, we start filming in a few months," Grant says.  
"Are you the main character?"   
"No..but I'm the main character's friend so I'll have a lot of parts to play."  
"That's great, G!"  
"Yeah, I know."  
Candice rolls her eyes. "So I was thinking we could make spaghetti and meatballs with breadsticks for the party."  
"We?"  
"Yes, we. What, did you think that you were gonna be sitting around here?"  
"Actually I did."  
"You're no fun, G."  
"You're no fun."  
"Whatever, we're not gonna have this argument that leads to nothing."

An hour later.

Candice checks the door hoping the groceries would be there. They are, right outside the door. Candice carries them in, using her foot to kick the door closed. "What you got over there?" Grant asks from the couch.  
"The groceries that are gonna help us make this food."  
Grant stands up walking to the kitchen where Candice has already set the things onto the counter.  
"Ok, G, you're going to be my assistant today. Here are the rules. Don't question me, always call me Chef Candi, and last but not least, never be in my way," Candice says.  
"Yes, Chef Candi," Grant says laughing.  
"Why are you laughing?" Candice says putting her hands on her hips.  
"No reason whatsoever."  
Candice grabs her favorite apron that says, "Kiss the chef." She looks at Grant who gives her a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Ok, assistant Grant. I need you to get a pot. One that'll hold all the spaghetti I ordered." Grant rushes to the storage cabinet and gets the pot.   
"Fill it with water, hot." Grant does as she says handing the pot to her.   
"Good." Candice puts the pot on the stove turning it on.   
"Oh! I almost forgot, we need to invite everybody. Go get your phone and text everyone the time," Candice says shooing him away.  
"Wait, what is the time that the party will start?" Grant asks.  
"7 p.m., and what did I say about questioning me?" Candice asks.  
"Oh, sorry, Chef Candi," Grant says running out of the kitchen.  
Candice laughs. A few minutes later, Grant returns. Candice is at the stove pouring the spaghetti into the pot. Grant walks up behind her, taking a peek at the spaghetti. Candice spins around to get the strainer. She jumps, Grant catching her before her head can hit anywhere on the stove. 

"Thank you," Candice says blushing.  
"No problem," Grant says grinning.   
Candice walks over to one of the cabinets searching for the cabinet.  
"Actually there is a problem," "I can't find the strainer anywhere."  
"Did you look above you?" Grant suggests.  
"Oh, right," Candice says looking up. The strainer is there, but Candice can't seem to reach it. Grant gets it for her. Candice takes it walking over to sink.   
"Okay, so this is the hard part, I've been burnt many times attempting this," Candice says.  
Grant grabs the pot of spaghetti and starts pouring it into the strainer. Steam goes everywhere.  
"Great job, assistant," Candice says.  
Grant beams. "I need music, I like cooking to music," Candice says grabbing her phone. She hooks it up to her bluetooth speaker. Bad and Boujee comes on. Grant grabs his phone and records Candice dancing to the music without her noticing. He puts it on his Snapchat story. 

Candice grabs the diced tomato cans and puts them on the island. She tells Grant to get the blender which he does. She starts opening them, Grant helping. When done blending, Candice adds her own flavors a home recipe that she learned from her grandma. She blends it again. 

"Ok, G. We need another pot."  
Grant hands her a pot.   
HUMBLE. by Kendrick Lamar comes on.   
"Pour the sauce into the pot and put it on level 4 on the stove. Mix it from time to time for thirty minutes. If it burns, I will break-up with you," Candice says grinning at the last sentence.  
Grant salutes and starts stirring.  
"I'm going to go get drinks."  
Candice walks out of the apartment locking the door behind and jogs to her car. She checks the time. 5:52. She drives to the nearest Whole Foods Market, buying wine for Danielle and herself. Whiskey for Cavanagh and Jesse, and beer for the boys. When she gets back to the apartment, Candice puts the drinks onto the dining table and walks over to the kitchen. Grant is still stirring the sauce. "You can turn off the stove, now," Candice says.

This startles Grant, he didn't hear the door open. He switches the stove off. Candice stares at the oven, it's light on.   
"Oh, I already put the bread-sticks in there," Grant says smiling.   
The song changes, Running Home to You starts playing.   
Grant grins and Candice rolls her eyes.   
"I have to sing this," Grant says laughing.  
"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you," Candice says smiling.  
Grant walks up to Candice taking her arms and putting them in slow dance position. Candice sings along, quietly though while Grant sways her to the beat. The song ends.  
"Grant, I wanna ask you something. Don't freak out though, this is just a thought, doesn't mean it could really happen."  
"Okay, what's up?"  
"If you wanted to propose to me, would you sing this song, or make up something on your own?"  
"Honestly, I'd probably make up something."  
"Why?"  
"To make it special."  
Candice smiles.

They finish making the dinner and set the table and put the drinks in their rightful places. Grant and Candice change into something formal. The doorbell rings. Candice shakes her hands in excitement. Grant looks at her asking, "You ready?"  
Candice nods her head walking over to the door. Grant opens it, everyone is there.  
They greet everyone and they all come in. Everyone passes their gifts to Candice where she puts them in the kitchen. They laugh, dance and talk the night away. Everyone leaves around 10:46. Grant is exhausted and Candice has just finished picking up the trash. Candice plops onto the couch next to her boyfriend.   
Grant seems to be drunk from Candice's perspective.   
"Are we going to be able to get some sleep tonight?" Candice asks laughing.   
Grant looks at her smirking, "That part is entirely up to you."  
"Oh?"  
Grant leans in and kisses her, Candice falls back onto the couch. Even though, Grant almost dropped Candice on the way to their bedroom, the night was sure to be remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for not updating. How long has it been..4 days? Here's my excuse. I haven't been finding any inspiration, I rewatched The Flash season 3 and I'm missing everyone. Some news dropped that The Flash will start filming on July 4th, so stay tuned, and as always..I'll see you in the next chapter.


	15. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant's parents call Grant and decide they're coming over to the apartment to meet Candice. This call comes at the worst time and Grant and Candice don't seem ready for the meeting.

Candice woke up around 12:30 p.m.. She groans feeling a painful sensation around her neck area. She rubs it then remembering Grant giving her a hickey last night. Grant stirs and mumbles, "Stop screaming, I have a head-ache." Candice rolls her eyes and gets out of bed. Surprisingly the only thing she's wearing is a bra and underwear. She cannot remember Grant taking them off. It was lazy sex, them both being tired from all the excitement at the house-warming party. 

Grant's hand reaches across the bed, "Candice..can you get me some Advil, I'm having a horrible hang-over," he groans.

Candice changes into something comfortable then heads into the master suite grabbing some Advil and a glass of water handing it to Grant.

"Thanks," Grant says getting up on his shoulders to take the tiny pills. Candice watches Grant, his Adam Apple bobbing up and down as he swallows his water.

Grant notices her staring at her and interrogates her, "What are you staring at?" 

"Nothing, you just look really miserable," Candice says smirking.

"Well, not as miserable as you look with that hickey of yours," Grant replies laughing.

"It's not funny, it's probably gonna stay for a while," Candice says touching the bruise.

Grant gets out of bed, he's only wearing boxers. He walks over to the bathroom, and takes a shower coming out a new man. He's shaved the little scruff he had growing over the few weeks. Candice is on her phone when she looks up at Grant. She frowns saying, "Dammit, you looked sexier with the scruff."

Grant rolls his eyes. "Do you want breakfast or not?" 

"Yeah, sure, what are you gonna cook?"

"The good 'ol pancakes."

"Can I help?"

"Erm, no. This one is gonna be special."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Out of nowhere Grant's phone rings and he walks over to it, scrunching up his face when he sees who's calling him. He shows it to Candice then answers.

"Hey, mom, what's up?"

"No good-afternoon? Where is the son I raised that should be using his manners?"

Grant sighs replying, "Sorry. Good-afternoon, mother. How is your day?"

Candice giggles quietly. Grant sticks his tongue out at her.

"That's the boy I raised. I'm doing fine. I just called to say that your father and I will be coming over in a hour for lunch, we are very excited to meet your fiance."

"Right, yes, my fiance. She's very excited to meet you guys too."

Candice's mouth drops. She mouths, "I need to talk to you." Grant shrugs as if he doesn't what is happening. 

"Okay, mother. I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye, honey."

Grant drops the phone and Candice stands up crossing her arms.

"Fiance, huh? What'd you do know, G?"

"Well, I kind of told my parents that we're engaged.."

"And, why did you do that, exactly?"

"They wanted me to tie the knot and I didn't want to disappoint them."

"My God, Grant. How are we supposed to pull this one off?"

"I don't know, but just act as if I actually did ask you?"

Candice puts her face in her hands then pointing to her bruised neck.

"And how are we going to explain this?"

"You can just say..um..that the dog bit you?"

"Yeah, they'll definitely believe that," Candice says sarcastically. 

"Okay, the plan is set."

"I was being sarcastic, G."

"Oh."

"And what the hell are we gonna wear, is it a casual or formal place?"

"Formal."

"That just made it worse."

Candice walks over to her huge wardrobe and looks for something formal but not screaming 'look at me'. She puts on a white v-collar shirt with designer pants.

Grant checks her out and says, "I can match with that."

He gets a white shirt and wears it under his black blazer than goes for beige jeans and converse shoes.

Candice checks him out and nods, "Okay, I think we'll be fine in these," "where is the place anyway."

Grant gets on Google Maps and checks out the route they'll take over there.

"It's quite far, but we'll make it ten minutes early, tops," Grant says.

"Okay, then we should start heading out, let's take my Mercedes."

They walk out of the bedroom, Grant grabbing the keys and locks the door behind Candice. They get to the car and there are paparazzi everywhere snapping pictures of the celebrities. Candice is genuinely startled at first than adapts. They take a few pictures and leave. On the highway there's a little bit of traffic but they make it there on time. Grant holds the door open for Candice and she walks in. She freezes right in her place. "Grant."

"What, what is it?"

"I don't have a ring! We need an engagement ring," Candice says panicking. They back out of the restaurant.

"Shit!" Grant yells a little too loudly.

"Uh..jewelry store.." Candice says getting on her phone searching for the nearest one. "there's a K Jewelers near here, five minutes away."

Grant unlocks the car door and they hop in. Once they get there, Candice stays in the car. It'd be weird for the girlfriend to be there looking for a ring. Once Grant gets back out he looks at Candice sheepishly. "Should I ask you, or just put it on?"

"Grant, we don't have much time, just put it on. Maybe you can ask me formally later on." Candice says not even realizing what she had said.

Grant pushes it onto her ring finger and starts the engine. They walk into the restaurant. They ask the host for the table and they lead them there.

Once they reach the table, Grant's parents stand up. His mom reaches for Candice's hand, "My goodness, you must be Candice. Grant has been gushing about how beautiful you are, he's not lying."

"Thank you!"

"Please sit down," Grant's father says.

They both sit down, the tension rising very quickly. "So, how did it happen?" Grant's mother asks.

Candice looks at Grant, her face scrunched up. That usually means she's thinking...presumably on how Grant 'proposed' to her. 

 

"The real measure of our lives may ultimately be in the small choices we make in each and every moment," 

-Jim Loehr and Tony Schwartz, The Power of Full Engagement. 

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that I'll update every 2 days. So yeah, thanks for joining me guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always I'll see you in the next one!


	16. The Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candice and Grant still have to go with their engagement story, but will they be able to keep up with it?

"Umm...it was a surprise engagement actually. He took me to the beach and while I had my back to him he spun me around bent down on one knee and asked the question," Candice says her smile grinning wider and wider with each word she said.

"Now that's what I call an engagement," Grant's father says clapping.

"You should of saw her face when I asked her," Grant said laughing.

Grant's mother takes a look at the ring. "It's a nice ring, Grant you have a great taste in jewelry."

The waiter comes and takes their drink orders. Grant orders a beer as well as his father. Grant's mother a tequila and Candice red wine.

They make conversation, the boys mostly talking about the newest trends and sports. The girls..well the mother did most of the talking.  
"You love him, right?"  
"Yes, ma'am. I love him to the moon and back," saying it with enough passion as so she'd believe her.  
"If he hurts you, just know that you can come to me."  
Candice nods her head.

Once the food comes, Grant's mother carefully watches Candice eat. She watches how she uses her utensils and her table manners. "You can cook?" she asks.  
"Uh..yes. I like cooking Italian things actually," Candice says smiling slightly.  
Grant comes to rescue, "Actually she makes boss spaghetti and meatballs. We served it at the house-warming party we hosted."  
The mother shakes her head, still skeptically watching the 'fiance'.

The desert comes, everyone except Candice orders.   
"Are you on a diet, Candice?" The father asks.  
"No, no. I'm just not liking what they have on the menu."  
Grant looks at her like she just said something really shocking.  
"You don't want the chocolate cake?"  
"I mean, it looks good but, I'm not all for it."  
Grant takes her clean spoon and gets a piece for her and feeds her. Grant's mother mouths, "Dawww."  
"This is really good!"  
"Told ya."  
Candice summons the waiter over to order some of the chocolate cake. Once she gets her cake she digs in remembering to eat responsibly. She excuses herself to use the bathroom, Grant squeezing her hand before she's out of reaching distance.

"Grant, she is a fine lady I have to say, but why did you choose her?" his mother asks.  
"Because I love her," Grant says blushing.  
"But why do you love her, kiddo?" his father pushes.  
"I love her because she has a really great personality. She's nice, compassionate and she's selfless. I couldn't ask for anything else in a woman. I really love her, guys," Grant says smiling.   
"That's why you engaged right?" the father asks confused.   
"Yes, that is why I asked her..I think you guys just made me fall in love with Candice again," making sure to put on his surprised face, he was an actor after all.  
"That's sweet, honey," his mother says.  
Candice walks back over to the table. The fur of them make conversation again, then Candice's phone goes off. "I'm sorry can I take this?" Candice asks her face looking worry-some when she sees the caller ID. Grant takes one look at Candice's face and knows she's scared. "I'll come with you."

They walk out of the restaurant Candice answering the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is Candice? Is there something wrong? He what? Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." Candice starts tearing up.  
Grant holds her by the shoulders, "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"  
"My dad..he's in the hospital."  
"Is he ok..or is it?"  
Candice shrugs, "He got into a car accident, I don't know if.."  
"There's no ifs, he's going to be fine. I'm going to tell my parents we're leaving."  
Candice nods her head.  
When Grant comes back out, Candice's tears are gone but she still looks bewildered. They drive to the hospital Grant praying that nothing happened. The rush to the dad's room and the nurse is in there, changing his IV.  
Candice rushes to her father's side. He's asleep.  
"What's wrong with him, where is he hurt?" Candice asks frantically.   
"He's in a coma, he's been injured really badly. We're doing our best to keep him alive in his coma-state."  
"When do you think he'll wake up?"  
"At this rate, not for a while. Ma'am visiting hours are going to end soon."

The nurse walks out of the room, and Candice sinks to the floor burying her face in her hands. "I should've been there. I should've been there for him."  
"There's no way you could've been there for him, it's not your fault."  
"But what if it is Grant, I haven't been the greatest to my parents these last few months. I don't want that to be the first thing I remember if my dad does pass away."  
"And he won't pass away. They're doing everything they can, okay?"  
Candice nods her head leaning on to Grant for comfort.  
"Let's get you home okay?"  
And so they get home, Grant getting Candice her favorite ice-cream and movie and giving her lots of cuddles for the long days ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on the 16th chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I know, I know, I should of updated earlier but my family and I went to the zoo..which took forever so..yeah! Anyways, as always I'll see you in the next chapter! 
> 
> P.S. I know this chapter was prob wack, but I just came back from volleyball and I'm tired af.


	17. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their story just begins here, but it isn't over yet.

Candice had just come back from a meeting with her manager. They discussed finance and castings. Nothing important came up, which was good considering the weight she had on her shoulders. Grant wasn't home, he was out filming on set for the movie he got casted in. These past few weeks had been rough for Candice. Her father was still in a coma and lately he's had his second seizure. The doctor's says there's barely a chance he'll make it but they'll keep working on him.

Candice flops onto the couch, she looks at her hands, they're all withered from loss of sleep just thinking about her father. She still has the engagement ring on her finger as well. She takes it off slowly and puts it in the box on the coffee table. She turns on the TV and just binge-watches movies with the dogs waiting for Grant to come back. A few hours later, Grant opens the door, Chinese food in hand. Candice is napping on the couch so Grant wakes her up.

He kisses her forehead, then her nose then her lips, and as if she was in a spell she wakes up. 

"Hey, babe, how was filming," she says tiredly.  
"It went well, the cast is pretty nice."  
"That's good. Do I smell Chinese?" Candice asks sitting up.

They sit down and eat. Grant notices that Candice took off the engagement ring. He frowns a bit then recovers.  
"How's your dad?" he asks.  
"He's still in coma and he had his second stroke," Candice says sadly.  
"He'll be alright, okay?"  
"Okay."  
They both plop down onto the couch and Grant flips on the sport channel. He lets Candice scoot closer, she then rests her head on his lap to feel more comfortable. 

8 days later.

Grant and Candice lay in bed. Candice has her head on Grant's chest, rubbing his chest every so often.  
"G?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I need someone to talk to."  
Grant scoots away so he can look at her.  
"What's up?"  
Candice has tears in her eyes.  
"I want my dad to wake up," Candice says letting a tear fall.  
Grant wipes it off saying, "He'll wake up. I promise."  
"If he dies, G, will you be there for me?"  
"Always," he says before kissing her on the bed. They head back to sleep, Grant making sure to comfort her girlfriend. 4 months later. Candice and Grant are walking the dogs when Candice gets a phone call from the doctor who takes care of her father. She instantly assumes the worst. Once the doctor told Candice that her father had passed away from cardiac arrest she hangs up the phone almost immediately. She drops to her knees crying. Grant drops the leashes and gets to the ground to meet Candice's eyes. "It's ok, look at me," Grant says cupping her cheek. "He died, G," Candice starting to cry again. "It's okay, we'll get through this together, I know we can," he says hugging her just enough until her choked sobs lessen. 

6 months later.

Grant was going to do it, today was the day. He was going to propose to Candice. He'd planned this for about a month now. He'd leave riddles around the town for Candice to follow then she'd arrive at the waterfront near sunset and he'd propose.

Grant had already left, heading to Carlos's place to wait it out. 

At the apartment with Candice.

Candice had woken up to an empty bed beside her. She called for his name and got nothing. She assumed he was out for a run, he liked to run in the mornings. She went to the bathroom to start her early routine when she found a small paper on the basin, it read;

"Good morning Candi, I hope you had a good night's sleep. This is the first of many clues you'll have to follow to find me. What's your favorite thing in the world, other than me of course?"

She thunk about this for a while also smiling at the little flirt he left for her. Coffee! She loved coffee so she rushed to the coffee machine and to her surprise there was a mug of coffee and another small piece of paper. She sipped on her coffee reading the clue, it read;

"I see you found the second clue, great! (Hope you enjoy the coffee.) Now this adventure will be testing your memory. Where's the place we met up and had that fake date?"

They had that one fake date at the park near her old apartment complex. She finishes her coffee takes a shower and puts some clothes on getting to her car. She drives off to the park. She goes to the exact bench she and Grant and sat on to take the picture. The note seemed shorter than the rest, it read;

"The next clue is on your phone, check your messages."

She quickly goes on her messages clicking 'Grant'. The clue read;

"Coffee was drunk and feelings were exchanged. Do you remember the place where everything changed?"

Grant had confessed his feelings for Candice at Starbucks, she drove there just as fast when going to the park. When she reached the door, she was stopped by a man who handed her a piece of paper. It read;

"So you do remember. Wasn't I nervous when I told you how I felt? Anyways, you got this call which started it all, do you remember where it was?"

A call that started it all? Candice was confused at that. Then she remembered. Rick had called her which then later caused Grant and her to fight. She sped to the airport and another mysterious man gave her a note. "How did Grant hire these people!?" Candice says to herself. The note read;

"Meet me at the waterfront. :)" Candice laughs thinking, "He didn't give any thought to this clue." So she drives slowly to the waterfront enjoying the view of the nature. When she gets there she checks the time. 6:55. She starts walking over to the waterfront, which looks lit up and everything. 

Grant was pacing himself, the box in his left pocket. He'd recited his speech he would say when proposing to her. He'd recited what he'd say if she says no, and he'd thought about what would happen if she says yes. Then he hears footsteps and gets into position. 

"Grant? Are you here?"  
She appears, looking stunning as always.  
"Grant, what is all this?"  
He grins and says, "I love you, Candice. I know I say this everyday, but I want to make this official with you," he bends down on one knee and fishes the ring from his pocket opening the box. "I know the last few months haven't been the best with your dad dying and all the stressful celebrity stuff...but just know I've always been there for you and I'm keeping my word. Candice, when I first met you, you lit up my world. And then Hannah showed up and I dated her..but I still loved you. All these years, I thought we were just going to be friends and I'd have to move on, but then I finally worked up the courage to tell you and your feelings were mutual. It seems like our love story is a lot like Barry and Iris. I don't know really, but..I feel like I've loved you before I even started developing feelings for you. It felt like my mind was already with it, but my body was still comprehending. And now in this moment, I know this was the right choice. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Candice. I want to grow old you with you. So I'm asking you, right here, right now. Candice Kristina Patton, will you marry me?" Grant says smiling when saying the last sentence.

Candice's hands are covering her mouth, she's in shock. She was oblivious that all these clues would lead up to this. Grant was still bent down on one knee. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She tried again and a measly, "yes," came out. 

"Really?" Grant asks.  
"Yes, yes!" Candice says tearing up.

Grant stands up sliding the engagement ring on her finger and they hug. For what seems an eternity of hugging Grant breaks away and stares at Candice lovingly.  
"I actually thought you were going to say no," he says grinning.  
"Why would I say no to this cute face?"  
"Can this cute face do this?" he says leaning in to kiss her.  
Candice returns the kiss, Grant gradually putting her hands around his neck. They break away.  
Candice says, "I love you G."  
"I love you Candice."  
"Oh my God, this can't be official without posting it," Candice says.  
Grant rolls his eyes smiling. Candice grabs her phone, kissing Grant on the check while he smiles, Candice flaws her ring in the picture. She posts it on Instagram, the caption saying, "I thought this goofball would never ask."

Grant drives Candice back to their home.  
While driving, Candice looks over at Grant and asks, "Grant, you did ask my mother's permission right?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Okay, good. She would've of been pissed if you just out right proposed to me on the spot."  
"I wonder how all the fans are going to react to this."  
"They'll probably be fangirling the hell out."  
They laugh.  
Once they get home, their phones automatically start ringing, friends and family congratulating them both. 

2 months later.

Candice wakes up, walking over to the livingroom taking her phone with her. She goes on the camera app and hits record.  
"Hey, it's me Candice. Um..by the way future Candice if you're watching this, then this is the day before Grant and I get married. Yes, I know, so exciting! I'm also excited for the bachelorette party tonight. I'm so pumped! Grant is sleeping, the goofball. I'm going to get ready for the day, so bye! I'll catch you up on how the party was." She pauses the video.

She then wakes up and starts making breakfast for her fiance. 

Grant wakes up to the smell of scrambled eggs and sausage plus some coffee on the side. He walks out of the bedroom and yawns. Candice walks out of the kitchen plates and utensils in hand. Candice notices him and says, "good morning." Grant says good morning back. 

"How's my favorite fiancee?"  
"Favorite? I thought I was your only one."  
"You are, you'll always be my favorite though. Think about other lives that'll I'll probably live."  
"That's what I like to hear."  
They sit down and start eating.  
"Mrs. Gustin. It has a nice ring to it."  
"I'm not Mrs. Gustin, yet. I'm still Ms. Patton. Soon though," she says grinning.  
They finish eating and start getting ready for the day.

Hours later. 

Candice is applying her makeup for the party. "Babe, do you know where my eyeliner went?"  
"No, look in the bathroom!"  
She trudges over there and finds it in the cabinets.  
Grant is speed walking around looking for his shoes.  
"Where are they?" he asks himself. Candice hears this and points to the bed.  
"Thanks," Grant says kissing her on the cheek.  
Once they're all ready, Grant escorts her to the car where her friends are waiting. "You have a good time, ya?" Grant asks kissing her on the lips.  
"You too and stay safe, please?"  
"I'll try my best."  
"Grant.." Candice says frowning.  
"I promise," Grant says before leaning in for another kiss.  
Candice gets in and Grant starts walking away. Candice yells loud enough for him to hear, "Miss you already!"  
"Miss you too!"  
One of Candice's friends says, "You guys are so cute together." Candice blushes at this, wondering what the future may hold for them.

The destination of the girls party is at some kind of gala. They have the time of their lives, each girl except Candice drinking a little too much. Candice knew that if she got drunk, she'd have a hangover in the morning, and if she got a hangover that'd mean there'd be a pretty ugly bride.

Grant's friends party and drink hard, except for Grant. Who wants a angry groom at a wedding?

The next morning.

Candice wakes up around 10:30. The wedding ceremony starts at 1, practically she's already late, she still needs her hair done and everything. She checks her phone and there's a voicemail, it's from Grant. "Hey Candice, I wish I was in bed with you right now but today's our big day. Besides, it's bad luck for a groom to see their bride before the ceremony on their wedding day. I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle..I'm 100% sure I'll shed a tear when I see you. Okay, see you in a few hours, I love you. Bye."  
Candice smiles. She then remembers that she's late and she needs a shower badly. She quickly rushes through her morning routine and heads down to the church she's getting married at. She steps into the room where all the bride-maids are. They're currently getting their hair done. They all greet her before her helper pulls her away to put on her dress. The dress slides on perfectly and she looks stunning, mind the bed-rest hair. They then move onto her hair, the same hairstyle that Iris had when Barry took her out on a date at the waterfront. 

They then apply her makeup. When all the bride-maids are finished with their outfit, the time is about 12:40. The girls chat before they can hear guests file into the church. The assistant coordinator then calls the brides-maids away to their positions. Candice is all alone inside the room and she starts to fidget. Then her mother walks in. Candice gets up to hug her, careful not to smudge her makeup. "Candice I'm so proud of you."  
"Thanks mom."  
"You ready?"  
Candice nods. They walk arms linked into the chapel. The piano-man starts playing the traditional bride's song. Candice's veil is down her head looking straight ahead searching for Grant. There he is, looking handsome as ever. She watches him swipe a tear from his eye and Candice smiles. She gets to the front and takes the steps up to meet Grant. 

The priest starts off, "Dear beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony.."

They exchange their vows, exchange rings and the priest finally announces, "You may kiss the bride."  
Grant removes Candice's veil and leans in to kiss her. The guests stand up and clap. The newly wed then face the crowd and smile. They are then escorted into their limo to take photos. They are then taken home to enjoy each other's company while the reception is being set up.

Grant takes a picture with Candice, still in their ceremony clothes. He posts it on Instagram his caption, "Guess who I got married to?" The reception involves a lot of dancing and Grant surprises her wife by singing, "Running Home to You" while dancing with her.

Later at the apartment.

Grant had carried Candice bride style to their bedroom where their first night together as a newly weds would be shared. The sex was wonderful on a whole new level, them both feeling very happy. They fell asleep feeling very tired from all the dancing. Weeks went by and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Anywhere Candice was, Grant was sure to be there. Anywhere Grant was, Candice was also sure to be there. 

But little did they know their story still wasn't done yet, it was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me on the 17th chapter of my story, I really enjoyed making this story and from the ending sentence, yes there will be a volume 2 because how can I just stop writing this?! Anyways, it might be a while before I upload the second volume but expect to see it sometime next week. As always I'll see you in the next chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. 118 days until The Flash comes back.  
> (Posted 6-15-17)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the 8th chapter of my story. I really enjoyed making this because we got to see Candice and Grant sing. I personally think that Candice can actually sing, but she's too scared to show it to the public. If you have any suggestions leave a comment, if you like my story, leave a kudos!


End file.
